onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Homeless Emperor
Homeless Emperor '(ホームレス帝, ''Hōmuresu Tei) is a Dragon-level Mysterious Being and an executive member of the Monster Association. Appearance Homeless Emperor appears as a normal human being possessing long scruffy black hair and a short beard. He wears a crown and a cape. Personality Before becoming Homeless Emperor. The mysterious being was once a kind and simple blue collar worker who was eager to work at his new job. He didn't even resent his idiot boss for making him a scapegoat for company larceny and ruining his life. Becoming a hermit, Homeless always had a mellow outlook on life and loved staring up into the clouds while frequenting the park grounds. He found that the cloistered ways of man and the works of man paled compared to the vast enormity of mother earth, seeing his true home for what it is. Being more so all-inclusive than anything built and beset by modern society, finding pleasant revelation in his new situation. But after having gained such a newfound perspective of the nature of the world and it's wonders sitting all around him. He soon suffered a crisis of consciousness after realizing how far off mode his species had become in its crooked rule of law. Realizing that he and his kind were all such a minuscule presence in comparison. Yet it's inherent selfishness, shallow thinking and faulty personal definition caused so much devastation to their shared home. Homeless Emperor found himself disgusted with how he kowtowed to their superficial norm. The harmful self-made lie perpetuated by such foolish lesser forms of filth who egotistically signify their blighted continuance. The revelation left him borderline suicidal just to find an escape from his current reality. After meeting god and gaining his power however, Homeless Emperor become a wanderer with a messiah complex, believing it is his divine duty to exterminate mankind in order to save the planet and bring balance to nature. He believes himself above the lesser dealing of humans, feeling man should be wiped out due to their cancerous and narcissistic way of life. He is also rather arrogant and egotistical, believing that he alone is capable of killing all the S-Class heroes and smugly taunts Zombieman during their battle. History Homeless Emperor was once a raw recruit at a company day job, but he ended up getting fired after a new employee welcoming party due to being accused of sexual harassment. This was after the fact that his manager forced him to parade around naked during the festivities. With the loss of his occupation he was eventually kicked out of his house and became a homeless bumpkin. Despite this setback, Homeless bore no enmity towards his wrongful accusers and found a certain serenity towards life as a globetrotting hermit. Until he came to an epiphany about how the racial parasite called humanity had foolishly wasted time bastardizing all of it's majesties for shallow, stupid, superficial reasons. Finding so much shame in his races actions, he was on the verge of becoming a autophobic death seeker just to return to the macrocosm that he grew to love and that they, modern civilization, had betrayed. About a month ago during his existential crisis, said Homeless man was approached by an enigmatic divine entity, whom he claims to be "God", that gave him his incredible power of summoning energy spheres similar to explosive miniature suns which cause massive devastation. After a brief talk with "God" when he received his gift, he took on a new name and ended up desiring the eradication of all humanity from Earth to fulfill his "divine task". Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Association Arc Homeless Emperor meditates in preparation for the upcoming battles. He and the other executives of the Monster Association are soon summoned before Orochi by Gyoro Gyoro for an as-of-yet unknown reason. During the attack at the Monster Association headquarters, he encountered Zombieman and gave him trouble by blasting him many times until the regeneration capability of the hero could no longer keep up. Moments later, Tatsumaki flipped and smashed the headquarters and Homeless Emperor emerged from the ruins by himself, ganging up with the other high members of the Monster Association against Tatsumaki; he tried then to hit the skilled esper with a full-power attack, but Tatsumaki shielded herself with her powers and, much to Homeless Emperor's surprise, took no damage. When Bang joined the fight and started to slaughter every monster in his way, Psykos contained him with her psychic ability and Homeless Emperor defeated him with a powerful and concentrated blast. Moments later, when King showed himself, he tried to face him together with Psykos, Evil Natural Water and Black Sperm; Homeless Emperor then tried to make the first move, but when he was about to attack, King advised him that, since the headquarters was in ruins, he had to pay attention to the loose rocks around him in order not to fall. Homeless Emperor took it as a metaphoric way of saying that he's powerless against King and that even in a four on one fight he would be no problem for King. This thought left Homeless Emperor in a state of shock and the other monsters also are hesitant to attack King. Eventually Fubuki comes, and begins taking on Psykos, so Homeless Emperor decides to take the initiative on attacking King once again. When he was still thinking about a way to properly attack the "most powerful man on Earth", Zombieman catches him by surprise by attacking him from behind before putting himself between Homeless Emperor and Homeless Emperor's beams, thus making it impossible for Homeless Emperor to use his beams against Zombieman without getting involved himself. The hero then started an interrogation to understand the nature of the monster's powers, but before Homeless Emperor could say anything, he is killed by the same mysterious entity which gave him his powers. Abilities and Powers As a high-ranked member and a Dragon-level Mysterious Being of the Monster Association, Homeless Emperor is an extremely powerful being. Even though he's decently fast and possesses a hugely destructive power, Homeless Emperor is not suited for close quarters combat since his body is that of a regular person, and as such, has a much more difficult time with quick hand-to-hand battles. Physical Abilities '''Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Homeless Emperor possesses increased speed and reflexes, being able to quickly react and dodge attacks, although in comparison to several other heroes and monsters, he is inferior. Supernatural Abilities Energy Projection: Homeless Emperor is able to summon energy spheres which are similar to miniature suns capable of great destruction. These spheres explode upon contact. He is also shown to be able to use the energy and blast it from his fingertips. The spheres were powerful enough to not only cause Zombieman to admit Homeless Emperor's superior strength, but also temporarily knock Bang out of commission, who had just finished killing two dragon level monsters with ease. Major Battles *Homeless Emperor vs Zombieman *Homeless Emperor, Black Sperm, Psykos, Gums, Evil Natural Water, Fuhrer Ugly vs Tatsumaki Trivia *Murata stated that the energy balls he uses are the same as Vaccine Man and Choze. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Monster Association Category:Male Category:Dragon Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Human